Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi One-Shot Collection
by SoulEater879
Summary: This is just a collection of random Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi One-Shot that I have written. If you like any that you read, let me know and I may consider turning it into an actual story. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Best Time Not Exactly

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters!**

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains a LEMON! I apologize if it sucks, I'm not very good at writing them.**

_**Best Time...Not Exactly**_

"Trapped! Trapped like rats!" Tristen wailed.

"Dude, calm down! We'll find a way out of this!" Duke yelled.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! The entire world is gonna be digitized in a matter of minutes and you're telling me to calm down?!" Tristen retaliated, panic promenent in his tone.

"Duke's right Tristen. We need to stay calm and find a way out of here." Yugi said, trying to calm his friend down.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?! We're going to be trapped here forever! I can't stay in this monkey suit for the rest of my life! I'm gonna go bananas! AHHHHHH!" Tristen yelled, continuing to panic while running around in circles and flailing his arms.

Yugi began to worry. Noah had him, Yami, and their friends trapped in his virtual world that Noah's father, Gozaburo Kaiba, had now taken control over. "We can't let him get away with this!" Yugi thought.

Indeed! Yami agreed. The last thing he wanted was little Yugi and their friends becoming trapped, like he was inside his puzzle.

'OH! Yami!' Yugi said with a start. "You startled me." He felt his heart beat quicken as Yami drew close. Quickly he calmed himself, hoping Yami wouldn't notice.

I apologize. I did not mean to do so. Besides, I could feel your distress and it worried me so I came to see if you were alright. Yami replied.

'It's ok.' Yugi said, turning to him his heart fluttering at Yami's words. 'I didn't know you were up. I thought you were resting from your last duel." Yugi said, saddness and worry coating his voice as he remembered all the direct hits Yami had taken from the duel monsters of their battle against one of the big five.

Yes, I was. But I feel better now. Yami replied, smiling.

'If you say so. I don't know what to do Yami. All I know is Guzaburro Kaiba can't win. We can't let him go through with this.' Yugi said as he began to shake.

Tears started welling up in the corners of his eyes and he fought them back for fear Yami would see. He needed to be strong, strong like Yami.

You're right. Yami agreed. Looking at Yugi, his eyes widened in concern. Yugi are you alright?

'Huh?!' Yugi noticed he had wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together.

Noticing Yami's eyes hadn't left him, he quickly lied 'Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little cold in here that's all.'

Are you sure? Yami asked.

'Yeah of course.' Yugi lied again with a smile.

Ok Yami glanced over to where Tristan still ran in a panic, waving his arms in a manic frenzy.

Yami couldn't bear the thought of Yugi and their friends being trapped in this world forever. If only there was something he could do. He wished that he knew more about his past. Maybe if he knew some of his powers he could help them out of this. But yet, he knew nothing he felt so useless right now.

Yugi looked into Yami's deep crimson eyes. He saw the saddness that resided in his heart. Realizing Yugi was looking at him, Yami turned Hm? Yugi what is it?

"OH!? It's nothing." Yugi lied, blushing.

In truth he liked looking at Yami, his Mu Hitori No Boku. Yugi blushed deeper at this nick name. Little did he know, Yami could hear these thoughts, and Yami smiled slyly.

Yugi...come see me a moment, inside the puzzle? Yami asked

Yugi nodded quickly. "Hey guys I'm going to check out for a moment. Watch over my body?" He asked his friends, who nodded in agreement but with confused looks on their faces.

Yugi smiled sheepishly, if only his friends could understand. He held his puzzle as it glowed brightly and closed his eyes. Opening them again to find himself in his soul room. He turned and opened the door to the corridor of his mind. Entering the hall he was now face-to-face with the door that led to Yami's half of their mind.

Shaking slightly, Yugi grasped the cold handle and turned it while pushing in on the door, opening it. On the other side, vast twists and turns, doorways and stairways leading every which way filled the room. Looking around, Yugi saw Yami standing in the center, his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed. Yugi walked over to his friend. "What did you need to talk about this way Yami?" He asked, stopping only a few feet in front of Yami.

You think me blind Yugi? Yami asked in a teasing, irritated tone.

Yugi was startled by this "W-what do y-you m-mean Yami?"

Yami chuckled lightly You realize every thought you have, every emotion that you feel...I can feel as well, right?

Yugi blushed hard, 'Can he really hear my thoughts?' As Yugi finished this thought, it rang through the corridors of Yami's mind as if spoken aloud over an intercom.

"Oh boy!" Yugi's blush deepend. Yami was telling the truth.

Yami chuckled again. So...I'm your Mu Hitori No Boku now am I?" He asked.

Yugi quickly replied "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! I didn't mean any of that. I mean you're my friend, well you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that! And you're a spirit not a human, well I mean you'rea human but you're just a spirit of your former self, but that sounds mean..." Yugi rambled nervously.

Yami unfolded his arms and started to slowly walk towards Yugi, a blank expression on his face. Yugi's heart rate quickened at this, as he stammered on, "...and it would be awkward if we were ever...I mean it's impossible right, not saying you feel how I do...AH! I mean...ah you are a great guy and friend Yami please just igno.." Yugi was silenced by a finger over his mouth. He blushed when he realized how close Yami's face was to his.

Hush, ease your storm Yugi Yami smiled softly, as he placed a hand over Yugi's heart.

Yugi stood stunned, Yami could hear his heart? Regaining himself, "But Yami, I have to tell you th..." He began, to only be silenced once again by Yami's finger

I know...my little abiou. At that moment Yami captured Yugi's lips with his own in a sweet, hot kiss. Snaking his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him close.

Yugi's eyes shot open in suprise at first, but then slowly closed as he kissed Yami back. His heart jumped, knowing that Yami returned his feelings. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Pressing his body against Yami's, feeling as Yami tightened his hold.

Their mouths raged war, Yugi submitting to Yami's dominant stature. They broke for a moment gazing into each other eyes. "I love you Yami." Yugi confessed.

I love you too Abiou, Yami replied Now and forever

Yugi's heart leapt again hearing Yami utter those words back to him. Smiling he caught Yami's lips with his own, kissing him hard. Pushing on Yami lightly, Yugi walked Yami backward till his back rested against the wall. Chuckling in the kiss, Yami played along as he trailed a hand down Yugi's back, enticing a small moan from his little one. Yugi pressed his body hard against Yami's, as he trailed a hand up through Yami's hair grabbing a handful and tugging lightly. Yugi let go of Yami's lips and began to kiss his neck, biting lightly. My, my aren't we a tease Hikari Yami moaned out as he grabbed Yugi and spun them around, Yugi's back now against the wall.

Yugi laughed "I like it when I make you moan. It's how I know I'm pleasing you."

Yami growled as he bit Yugi's neck, "You will always please me little one. I should be more worried about pleasing you."

Yugi pushed Yami back, "What do you mean?"

Yami blushed lightly, "What I mean is that, I'm a five-thousand year old pharaoh. I'm a little out of practice."

Yugi laughed as he kissed Yami's neck, making him blush deeper. "Why do you laugh abiou?" Yami asked.

"I'm laughing because I'm releaved." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him confused. Yugi sighed as he blushed "You see, I've never been with a guy like this before. To be honest, I'm out of practice as well." He said as he looked up into Yami's crimson lust filled eyes.

Yami chuckled lightly, "Then we shall experience our first time together." And with that they kissed hard.

Their bodies moved in unison, each responding to actions of the other. Yugi reached up and slipped Yami's jacket off, exposing his strong arms. He gripped Yami's bisceps, feeling as the flexed when the tightened their hold on him. Yami did the same to Yugi, and they kissed for a while longer. Yugi became braver, reaching down he grasped the bottom of Yami's shirt and pulled up. Yami let go of Yugi for a moment and lifted his arms above his head as Yugi slipped his black tank top off and threw it to the floor. Leaning back, Yami let Yugi look at him.

Yugi felt his heart melt as he looked at Yami's pale-well toned chest. Reaching out he ran his hand over Yami's chest. How he had longed for this. To run his hands up and down Yami like this, and it was now finally coming true. Yami laughed, "Do you like what you see abiou?"

Yugi nodded. "I like, I like a lot."

"Good. Now it's your turn." Yami purred as he pulled at Yugi's shirt, and slipped up up and over his head, casting it aside.

Yami looked at Yugi now, grasping his chin. Yugi looked at him worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head. "Nothing. You're just more perfect then a could of ever imagined."

Yugi blushed. "You've imagined me like this before?"

"Many times." Yami said, smiling.

"How come I never knew about this?"

"You may not have much control over the mind link, but that doesn't mean that I don't. You forget I have lived inside this puzzle for a very long time." Yami teased.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yugi admitted, blushing deeper.

"You're so cute when you blush." Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi's neck, enticing a moan from his little one.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him closer to him. Without warning, Yugi felt a small twitch. Disregarding it, he trailed a hand down Yami's chest. Once he reached Yami's belly button, Yami moaned into the kiss, his body rippling. In response, Yami reached down and grabbed one of Yugi's nipples between his thumb and forefinger twisting back and forth lightly. Yugi moaned and bucked slightly. Liking the reaction he got, Yami released Yugi's lips and caught Yugi's nipple in his lips, tracing his tongue around it then sucking till it was hard. Yugi moaned louder and bucked his hips, accidently brushing his erction against Yami's causing both men to moan.

Liking the feeling, Yami brushed his member against Yugi's and again both men moaned. Yami released Yugi's nipple and looked up at Yugi, as he reached down and began undoing Yugi's belt. "I want to see more of you little one. Is that alright?" Yami asked as he undid the button and zipper.

Yugi nodded, "Yes. You can have as much as you want."

"Be careful what you say Yugi. I may not be able to control myself." Yami warned as he pulled Yugi's pants and boxers down.

Yugi stepped out and kicked them aside. Yami kissed along Yugi's hips, Yugi moaning and griping Yami's hair lightly. Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's member and pumped it lightly as he kissed down Yugi's chest. "I want to try something. Don't move little one."

"What do you wanNA TR...AAAAHHH!" Yugi began but couldn't finish.

Yami had taken Yugi's member in his mouth and began to suck up and down lightly. Yugi moaned in pleasure. Yami quickened his pace and Yugi was near his end. "Y-YAMI! AHH! I-I'M G-G-GO-O-N-NA..." Yami stopped just before.

Yugi glared at him and Yami laughed. "Now what fun would it be if you came now?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes "Yeah I guess your right. But uh..." Yugi blushed. "Could I see more of you now?"

Yami smiled. "Of course." And he stripped down.

Yugi blushed as he stared at Yami. He loved every inch of him. Yami smiled as he claimed Yugi's lips in his. Pressing his body against Yugi's, he trailed a hand down and slipped between Yugi's buttcheeks. Placing a finger at Yugi's enterance and slowly pushing in. Yugi winced, "Yami that hurts."

"I know. But it'll hurt worse if I don't prepare you first." Yami assured his love.

Nodding Yugi kissed Yami again as Yami reached down with his other hand and pumped Yugi's hardening ereciton. Yugi moaned and bucked as Yami slipped another finger into his entrance, stretching him. "Turn around and bend over little one." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and did as told, turning till his back faced Yami and bent down. "Alright little one, this may hurt at first but it'll get better soon I promise."

Slowly, Yami pushed himself into Yugi's entrance. Yugi winced and arched his back in pain. Yami rubbed Yugi's back in hopes to ease it for his love, soon reaching the hilt. Once the pain had gone, Yugi moved his hips causing Yami to moan in want. Liking the reaction he did it again and Yami moaned louder. "I think someone's ready." Yami growled.

Slowly then increasing in pace, Yami pumped in and out of Yugi. Both moaning in pleasure. Yami leaned forward and grasped Yugi's member, pumping it at the same pace. Yugi felt his end near. "Yami I'm gonna..." He moaned out as he braced his hands against the wall.

"Cum for me abiou." Yami moaned, as his end approached as well.

A few more pumps and both came to their end, collapsing in a sweaty heap on the floor. Wrapping themselves around each other, Yami laughed. "Well that was fun."

"It sure was." Yugi huffed in agreement.

"We need to do this more often." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, kissing his forehead. "I love you Yugi."

"Yes we do, and I love you too Yami. With all of my heart." Yugi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked

"I have to go back and deal with that stressful situtaition of escaping from that virtual world." Yugi groaned, having forgotten about their capture situtation completely.

"That may be true. But you won't have to do it alone. I'm here with you, so are your friends." Yami assured him.

"I know. Thank you." Yugi said smiling at him.

"Alright. Come on." Yami said as he got up and stretched a hand to help Yugi up.

Yugi grasped it and stood. Once Yugi was to his feet, Yami pulled him into a vice grip hug. "I love you abiou. I will always and forever. You are my heart and my life now."

"I love you too, Mu Hitori No Boku. Forever and always, you too my heart and life." Yugi said, blushing. Pure happiness coursing through him.

Releasing his hold, Yami looked at Yugi. "Now let's go help our friends."

Yugi nodded and both got dressed quickly. Once both were ready, they held hands as Yami walked Yugi to the door back to the real world. Yugi looked to Yami sadly, "I wish you could come with me."

"Don't be sad. We can always visit each other like this and who knows, maybe one day I will be able to stand beside you." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded "Yeah you're right."

The two shared one final kiss, before Yugi turned and opened the door back to the real world.

I apologize if it's kinda rough. I suck at writing Lemon's. I hope to get better at them. Let me know what you think. Also, stay tuned for other One-Shots that will be added to this collection.


	2. Death Do Us Part

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I just own any OC's that I may create for a story line.**

**WARNING: This story is a YAOI ONE-SHOT! If you don't like then please don't read!**

_**Death Do Us Part**_

The window panes of the large great room shook violently as the storm raged on outside. The furniture in the room, old-colonial in style, with deep red fabric lined with silver pearls and the wood painted a midnight black; all cast shadows as the light of the moon shined in through the windows. The only other light was a small candle in the middle of a cherry wood table that stood in the center of the room. The wind howled against the stone walls of the castle, attempting to topple it but to no avail. The room was cold and stagnant, as two forms entered through the tall oak doors leading from the dining hall. One of them a tall man, his tri-colored spiked hair was in slight disarray as he clenched his head in agony. His servant, dressed in a plain blue silk dress that contrasted against her fair skin and her light blonde hair that had been done up into a lose bun hurriedly followed behind him. "Master! Oh please master tell me what is wrong?" She asked worried, as he sat in one of the chairs in front of a large fireplace.

Its bright flames warmed his face, but before he could take in their beauty his head throbbed again. "GAA!" He cried out as he fell to the floor.

The servant rushed over and gently placed her hands on him, his cold skin did not startle her. "Have you not quenched your thirst today?" She asked, looking down at him.

The man shook his head, but made no effort to stand and she nodded. "I understand. Let me go get something. I-I'll be right back sir." With that she was gone.

Slowly the man pulled himself up into his chair, his arms wobbling as they fought against the weight that threatened to pushes them down. Slowly, he eased into the chair as his head ached again his only free hand shot up clenching tight around his forehead.

It wasn't long before the servant returned, a young man, who looked like a smaller and much younger version of her master, in tow. "Here come quickly! He's dying young master! Please you must save him, come quickly!" She said hurriedly.

The young man followed close behind her, stumbling with each step his face giving the expression that he was unwell. "Cecilia, please slow down. Everything is moving so fast." He slurred as he held his head steady.

His eyes looked to where the man sat in the chair, folded over in pain. "YAMI!" He cried, running over to him. Stumbling slightly and lands kneeling in front of him. "My lord I..."

"Leave Yugi." Yami growled glaring at him, his eyes holding a hidden pain. "I don't want you here."

"You can't ask me to leave. Without this you'll die." Yugi pleaded, tears welled in his eyes as he jumped when another crash of lightning rang through the skies.

Yami stood, "BE GONE!" He yelled anger clear in his tone. "I don't need your help."

"Please, Master I only wish to..." Yugi pleaded.

"Look at you!" Yami glared menacingly into the little one's eyes, "You're hardly stables as is. You couldn't help me even if you wanted to." He scoffed.

"My lord, you truly don't mean that." Yugi whimpered.

"Go away and don't come ba..AGH!" Yami cried in pain as he clenched his head and collapsed to the stone cold floor.

Yugi slowly crawled over to where Yami had fallen. With soft, concerned eyes he knelt beside him and gently stroked Yami's face as Yami's body spasmed violently. But, before he could do anything, Yami jumped to his feet and Yugi pulled away in shock. Yami's crimson eyes were filled with fury as he raised his hand threatening, "CECILIA! Why did you bring him here? He's only in the way!"

"I-I don't..." Cecilia began to sob.

Yugi reached up and grabbed Yami's arm tightly, holding him back as his amethyst eyes looked to Cecilia. "Please leave sweet Cecilia. He is speaking out of pain, don't let it get to you. You are still too young to have any experience with this. Please." Yugi pleaded.

Cecilia nodded and left through the big oak doors from which she had come, holding her face in her hands sobbing. Yugi turned back to Yami, still holding his arm in a vice grip. "Do not begrudge her my lord. She is still young." Yugi cried, pausing to let his lord think.

Yami said nothing as he cast his gaze at the flames that danced before them in the fireplace. Yugi's suddenly gave a look of understanding and hurt, "You speak as though you don't want me around. Then that should make it easier for you to kill me." He whimpered, looking to the floor.

Turning back to his little one, Yami's eyes were filled with sorrow as he knelt to the floor. Lifting Yugi's chin with his hand so that they're eyes met, it pained him to see the tears in Yugi's bright amethyst eyes that had been dulled by the sickness that stalked him. Yami spoke softly, "Leave Yugi. Please. I...I will not take your life."

Yugi looked up in surprise, "Please my young lord. Do you not understand? My time here is drawing nearer to its end. I'm dying has we speak. My kind feed off that of humans while your kind feed off of that of my people. Its how life works. You know that." Yugi said, his voice hushed as he looked into his lord's eyes.

"You speak truth Yugi." Yami sighed, "But know this. I do not dislike you. I...I'd rather die a thousand times before I would ever consider taking your life."

Yugi stared longingly into Yami's eyes as he gently placed a hand on Yami's cheek. "Even if you die, I will die soon after." Yugi spoke softly, choosing his words carefully. "Let me leave this world knowing that I was able to save the one I love."

"Living without you does not have the same worth as living with you." Yami purred as his heart was filled with sorrow and fear, cradling his hand around Yugi's on his cheek. "What is the point in me living if I can't have you here by my side?"

Blushing, Yugi stood and walked a few paces away from Yami. "Don't be silly." His voice was coated in embarrassment, yet held a hint of sadness in it. "You don't know what you're saying. You're speaking out of pain. You don't mean what you say my lord."

"But I do mean it." Yami spoke sincerely as he stood and walked over to Yugi, reaching out and pulling him back to his chest.

But before he could enjoy their sweet embrace, Yami unwound his arms and stepped back, dropping to the floor as a pulse of pain ran through his body. His crimson eyes looked up to Yugi, "Ever word." He gasped, "Yugi you're everything to me. Everything" He gasped again, as Yugi turned and knelt beside him, reaching out to him.

Yami convulsed, turning his face into the rough stone floor. The urge to steal Yugi's life was growing stronger. "PLEASE LEAVE! I CAN'T CONTINUE TO HOLD MYSELF BACK!" He wailed as he fought hard against the monster inside him.

Yugi's heart broke as he watched his love wrath in pain, he spoke. "Do you not see that you are the world to me? Losing you...I'd die anyway. Life means nothing without you, the one I love. If to keep you alive means I must die then so be it. Death is merely a path that must be taken, but you are not ready to go yet. Alas I will be there waiting to great you with open arms in the afterlife." Yugi cooed to him.

Yami looked up to Yugi again, reaching up and gently placing a hand on Yugi's cheek wiping away a tear with his thumb. "And you not see that you are the world to me, Yugi? Everything you said, pertains to how I feel for you. But, it does not change things. I will not kill you."

"No matter what happens, I'll die soon anyway. Why not take what's left of my life." Yugi cried, dropping to his knees and cradles Yami's face in his hands. "Let my life be worth something! I'm dying Yami. My dear, sweet, love. Nothing you say or do will stop it. Allow me to die for you." He sobbed.

"Yugi...I love you." Yami spoke as he clenched his chest, dropping his chin to it. Sighing softly, he spoke again, "Please...I can't kill you...not you."

Annoyance ran through Yugi's body and he sat up straight and turned away. "Our love could never work anyway! Can't you see?" He spoke strongly and firmly, "You're a Crisnik and I'm a Vampire! It's in your blood to kill me! PLEASE!" Yugi begged turning back to Yami, "IF I CAN SAVE YOU LET ME!" He yelled, as he collapsed into Yami's arms.

Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi. Breathing in deeply, filling his lungs with Yugi's sent. "Yugi...you're so weak. Please be careful." He said, speaking softly. "You can't handle such things.

"My blood. It smells good doesn't it?" Yugi said softly. "Just one bite...it won't take long...and all of this can just go away."

Carefully, Yami stood raising both of them to their feet. A pulse of pain ran through him again as he threw his head back , gasping for air. The pain he felt clear on his face. Looking to Yugi again, he braced him against his body. "Don't tempt me." Yami said through clenched teeth. "I-I beg of you, Yugi. Please don't. It's not right. Your life is not mine to take."

"My life belongs to you." Yugi said softly, looking up through his lashes lovingly.

"You don't need to do this. There will be a way to save you, you'll see. I'll find something, anything else to allow me to survive. Then I can help you. I can..." Yami rushed.

"I lived for you Yami. Breathed for you. Please, let me die for you. You told me that you loved me. You told me that." Yugi begged.

"Yes! I love you! I do! More than anything. Why-why do..." Yami began confused, but was cut off.

"Then do this for me. I can see the pain in your eyes." Yugi said as he turned his face away from Yami, still using Yami as a support. "You want to do this. You need it, you know it's the only way. The Crisnik inside you is yearning for it."

"No...I can't..." Yami said as he fought another surge of pain. "I can't do this to you. No I don't want this. Not one part of me wants you dead. The only thing I want in this world is you...to stay alive...or die with me." Yami growled.

With what little energy Yugi had left, he cocked his head to one side exposing his neck to Yami. "Now...my love...do it now." He begged.

His body shaking violently, Yami fought hard, trying to resist. Slowly he lowers his head to Yugi's neck. "Please." He gasped. "Don't."

Yugi didn't say anything as Yami's breathing increased in speed. "Yugi please! PLEASE, DON'T! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! Please run away," He gasped again, "Get out of here!"

"Yami. My dear sweet Yami" Yugi cooed

Yami lost control and his teeth punctured Yugi's skin, and Yugi winced at the sharp, sudden pain. "Remember always..." Yugi gasped, and with the last of his energy, "I love you." He said as his body fell limp in Yami's arms, the light of his eyes dimming as his heart stopped.

Regaining control, Yami removed his teeth from Yugi's neck and his crimson eyes looked to Yugi's limp form. Shuddering, he slowly lowers both of their bodies to the floor as he gently swept the golden bangs from Yugi's face. Regret and sadness overwhelmed him. "Yugi..." He sobbed.

He gently kissed Yugi's pale lips then cradled him against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi's body. "The predator loved the pray on which it needed to feed." He sobbed as he spoke softly, "The pray loved the predator who willingly supplied its life. Such things I still don't understand. By my hand, his life was taken. This, in turn, has shattered my soul. At that, the dreaded day has come. The day I wanted so badly to prevent." He cried, as he held Yugi's body tighter, closer to him. The warmth and color of his skin beginning to fade.

"The day that death would do us part." Yami sobbed harder, burring his face into Yugi's soft hair as another strike of lightning rang through the skies, signaling that a life had been lost in the night.


	3. Diary

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own any OC's that I may create for the story line! Also, I do not own the song 'Diary'. That credit goes to musician and song writer Tino Coury.**

**WARNING: This is a YAOI ONE-SHOT! Don't like then please don't read! Also, this one-shot contains Tea/Anzu bashing! Again, Don't like then please don't read!**

**WARNING #2: There is going to be major Tea/Anzu bashing in this one-shot! Don't like then please don't read! **

**Yami:** *gripping his sides as he's laughs hysterically*

**Me:** *looks at him with worried eyes* What's wrong Yami?

**Yami:** *chuckles as he wipes tears away with his left hand* Oh just this idea. It's our best work yet.

**Me:** *smirks* Right?

**Yami:** *continues laughing as I type* JustBeMe is going to love this you realize that right?

**Me:** *giggles and nods as I try to focus on the work in front of me* Indeed. At least I hope she does! *crosses fingers of my right hand in the air quickly, then continue to type* Read and Review please. I want to know what you all think about this.

_**Diary**_

The tears began to fall as Tea tore out the first page of a small, black leather bound book.

_"I read your diary and it said..."_

The words she had just read tore at her heart strings

_"That you weren't in love with me_

_And your leavin'..."_

She had been dating the love of her life for two years, and now that he was no longer in love with her was devastating.

_"And I wish that I didn't see _

_that you fell in love with him_

_Him, him..."_

But who he was leaving her for was even more so.

_"I-I- I read your diary._

_D-D-Di-iary..."_

She remembered when she came home from work to the small apartment who she and Yugi Muto, the love of her life for as long as she could remember, shared together. Yugi had breifly greeted her at the door and kissed her on the cheek before running upstairs to take a shower. Tea smiled weakly as she set her pink, leather purse on the counter along with her keys. It was when she went to grab a drink from the fridge that she first saw the leather book that had a lock and key beside Yugi's name.

_"I saw a book with lock and key right next to your name..."_

She knew right away that it was Yugi's diary. Naturally, she would never look inside it for it held his private thoughts and feelings. But, lately, Yugi had been acting strangley. He was starting to say 'I love you' less and less every day. He was always out late with his friends, and when he got home he would always be too tired to make love or cuddle. Instead he would just kiss her on the forehead and bid her goodnight.

_"I-I-I couldn't help myself cause things just ain't been the same..."_

Glancing over her shoulder periodically she grabbed the small silver key delicately from the counter top and inserted it into the lock and turned it. The half-circle top of the lock popped open and she carefully removed the lock from the binding rings and opened the cover as she picked the book up. She just wanted to know why? Why would he do this to her?

_"Can you please tell me cause this is so insane..."_

She gripped her head with her free hand in confusion as she read. She felt as if her heart had literally been cut in half by paper.

_"My heart is bleedin'_

_Paper cut from readin'. _

_From readin'..."_

Tea began to cry when the first blow was dealt as she read page one, then ripped it from the binding, crumpled it up and threw it to the floor.

_"Page one says that you're fallin' in and outta love..."_

She moved on to page two and tore it from the book, and the cut only grew bigger.

_"Page two says all the things I do just ain't enough..."_

The cut on her heart grew wider as she read page three and ripped it from the binding, full on sobbing now.

_"Page three no I couldn't see. _

_Page three says you don't know how to explain it to me..."_

But here it was, every word, every feeling, right in front of her. In this small, black leather bound book.

_"But I read your diary and it said that you weren't in love with me._

_And you're leavin'..."_

She wished that there was a way to erase what she had just read.

_"And I wish that I didn't see, that you fell in love with him_

_Him, him..."_

'Why him? Am I not good enough?' She thought, crying harder.

But she knew every word was true, for she was reading his diary.

_"But I read your diary..."_

As she turned the page, a medium sized photo fell out from between the pages. Slowly, Tea bent down and picked the picture up between her fingers. Regretting it the instant she realized who was standing in the picture next to Yugi, holding him, kissing him. But that couldn't be, that was the night he said that he was going to be out with friends.

_"I turn the page to see a picture of you and him._

_No no no no no! _

_That was the night you told me you were with your friends..."_

Her heart now realized that her kiss was no longer the first one to grace Yugi's lips.

_"And now I know that my kiss was just second..."_

Her heart ripped open as she continued to read every crushing word.

_"My heart is bleedin'._

_Paper cut from readin._

_From readin'..."_

Leaning against the wall, she braced herself as much as she could as her eyes shot open in horror when she read page four, ripping it out.

_"Page four says you're addicted to sex with him every night..."_

Her left hand flew up to her forehead as she slide to the floor, her legs having given out due to the amount of emotion coursing through her body as she read page five, then tore it out.

_"Page five has all the reasons you know that this isn't right..."_

She couldn't even bring herself to read what page six said, for her eyes were blinded by tears that were now cascading down her eyes. Her heart was torn to pieces, bleeding internally filling her body with pain and sorrow.

_"Page six I can't handle this I feel just like J.T. on that cry me a river shii..."_

But every word was now scattered across the living and dining room of their apartment.

_"But I read your diary and it said that you weren't in love with me._

_And you're leavin'..."_

Tea cringed from the images that now ran through her head of her Yugi with that fowl man. Images of him loving him, touching him, making love with him if you could even call it that. She couldn't see it, it wasn't possible.

_"And I wish that I didn't see that you fell in love with him._

_Him, him..."_

No matter how much she tried to deny it, she couldn't erase the words from her mind.

_"But I read your diary..."_

She pushed herself back up, her legs wobbling as she continued to cry. Mentally, she tried to calm herself by making a list of things that Yugi did. Trying to lessen the pain she was feeling as her heart bled in her chest.

_"Let's make a list._

_Broken promises..."_

Tea remembered how Yugi would say he loved her after every kiss. How he would talk shit on the other girls who would try to steal him from her, but now she knew who the real bitch was, her saddness now replaced by anger.

_"How you always told me you love me right after every kiss._

_You always talked shi...about those other chicks._

_Now it's obvious that we know who the real bi...is..."_

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Yugi hopped out of the shower and wiped off the bathroom mirror as he wrapped a towel around his waist and shook out his tri-colored, spiky hair. He knew he had to tell Tea today. He couldn't stay with her anymore. For his heart belonged to another. He felt absolutely awful that he let it go on for this long, but he was unsure of his feelings for his love at first. But, as they spent more time together, Yugi's feelings for him grew and he knew for sure that it was true love. He just wasn't sure how to break it to Tea, you know, to let her down softly. Sighing, he knew there was no getting around it the easy way. So, he went across the hall to get dressed and ready for he knew his love would be here any minute to pick him up for their date tonight.

Dressing in white jeans, black shoes, and a light blue button-up shirt, Yugi put on is favorite calogne and made sure he had his wallet and was being to take his key, he would need to come back for his stuff later. Feeling ready, he glanced one more time in the mirror before shutting his bedroom door and headed downstairs in almost a skip as he heard the doorbell ring.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Tea was prepared to confront Yugi when she heard that the water had shut off. She needed to know what she read in his diary was true.

_"I-I-I read your diary, diary_

_D-D-D-Diary, Diary_

_D-D-D-Diary, Diary_

_D-D-D-Diary, Diary..."_

The door bell rang signaling that someone had arrived at the house. Tea quickly wiped away her tears as she went to answer the door. But when she opened it, her heart shattered. Yami Sennen was standing on the other side, dressed in a crimson t-shirt and black leather pants and boots. Chains hung from the front of his left hip and back up to his back pocket for it was connected to his wallet. Yami smirked at her and asked, "Is Yugi here?"

Tea glared menacingly at him, "What are you doing here?" She sneered.

Yami shifted his weight uncomfortably, confused by her reaction as Yugi came to the bottom of the stairs and saw all the paper scattered across the floor. "What on earth?" He asked confused.

Tea turned to face Yugi, tears still streaming down her face and Yugi saw it. His diary was clenched in her hand and the papers on the floor where from its bindings. His heart twinged as he felt betrayed, but quickly banished the feeling, for he knew what he had done was much worse. "I know you're not in love with me Yugi." She cried. "I read it in your diary."

_"I read your diary and it said that you weren't in love with me..."_

Yugi sighed, "Tea. I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner. But I'm leaving because I no longer love you. I'm in love with Yami and my heart belongs to him for he is my true love. I'm going to be moving out to live with him tomorrow. I really am sorry Tea. I didn't mean for it to end this way" He said as he walked past her and into Yami's open arms.

_"That you're leavin'_

_And I wish that I didn't see that you fell in love with him."_

_Him, him."_

Tea sobbed, her suspicion was confirmed. Yugi had been cheating on her. Yami had moved in and stole her lovers heart away from her. And now here Yugi was walking out the front door to be with him, arm in arm just like they used to do when they had been together, and leaving her to pick up the pieces. She collapsed by the door as she gripped her chest as she cried. Yugi was gone, and there was nothing she could do. She really wished she had never read his diary.

_"But I read your diary..."_

**I'm sorry if this sucks. I wrote it while I was half asleep so some of the stuff may not make sense. I'll probably end up editing it when I'm more awake and have the time to do so! I hope you like it though JustBeMe! And I apologize, it's a lot of Tea/Anzu bashing.**


	4. Hi and Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. Also, I do not own the song 'Hi and Goodbye'. Original credit and ownership goes to the band A*Teens (yes I'm lame and old I know).

WARNING: This is a YAOI SONG PARODY Fan Fiction. Don't like then don't read.

_**Hi and Goodbye**_

_****_It was a bright, hot summer day in Domino City. Beautiful weather for a stroll in the park or for just aimlessly wandering around. Many different faces were out today, but none held any interest for the tri-colored spiky hair, amethyst eyed teen. Walking down the street Yugi sighed, his heart heavy. He couldn't believed that it had really happened. For a couple months ago, Yugi and Yami's relationship ended abruptly. No explaination of why or how, it just did. And it killed Yugi inside to know that he had lost his one love and true best friend.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Yugi...I need to talk to you." Yami said, his crimson eyes cast at the floor._

_"Sure what's up?" Yugi said, turning to him._

_"Um..." Yami scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure how to tell you this."_

_Yugi looked at him confused. Sighing heavily, Yami began "I don't think this is working out." He said finally, looking up at Yugi._

_Yugi's expression was blank, "What do you mean?" He asked in a monotone._

_Yami flinched, Yugi never used that with him unless he was really upset. "I mean...I just...I don't know." He said truthfully, looking at the floor._

_Unmoving, "Maybe you should go." Yugi said, refusing to let the feelings of hurt, anger, and sadness be worn on his face._

_Yami flinched again at Yugi's tone and choice of words. But, not wanting to argue he slowly stood up, grabbed his jacket, and with one final glance over his shoulder at the still unmoving Yugi whos face was expressionless, Yami left the room shutting the door lightly behind him and he was gone._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

It had been a while since he had last seen Yami. _"I wonder how he's doing?"_ Yugi thought to himself as he walked and looked out over the warf at the beautiful blue ocean. "I_wish I could ask him or that he would tell me. But all we say now is hi and goodbye, nothing more."_

_"I see you walking down the street..."_

Turning, Yugi continued on his way his thoughts stuck on the pharaoh. But he hadn't walked ten steps before he saw the familiar tri-colored spiked hair, slender but toned body and ivory pail skin that was Yami.

Still walking, Yugi continued to stare at Yami. Why now was it that he saw him when he just happened to be thinking about him? It always seemed to happen that way! As if they were still connected through the millennium puzzle.

_"I catch your eye before we meet..."_

Just then Yami's crimson eyes locked with Yugi's as he drew closer to him.

_"But you look down to check your feet..."_

But Yami quickly cast his gaze down at his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets acting as if he hadn't seen Yugi.

_"I wish I'd say are you ok_

_You're looking better everyday..."_

Yugi wanted so badly to reach out and stop Yami. He needed to know if Yami was alright, to know how he was doing.

_"But I just smile and walk away..."_

Thinking better of it, Yugi just smiles lightly at Yami then walks by him without a second glance. Dropping his head slightly, he felt as if his heart being ripped out of his chest for the first time, as if they had only broken up yesterday. Feeling the start of betraying tears, Yugi quickly ran and hid behind a flower shop. Just barely getting out of view before the fell down his cheeks. Sobbing, Yugi asked aloud, "Why did this happen to the two of us Yami?"

_"Why did two lovers..."_

"It's like you and I are total strangers to each other now." He cried, wrapping his arms around his chest trying to hold himself together.

_"End up like strangers..."_

"When did we stop seeing eye to eye Yami? What happened to us?" Yugi asked, sobbing.

_"When did we stop seeing eye to eye..."_

Smiling sheepishly, Yugi remaniced about the good ol' days with his pharaoh. When things were smoother, easier. He remembered how ever time Yami was near him, how his heart would flutter and somehow he was always out of breathe.

_"Every day you took my breathe away..."_

But now there was nothing between the two. No words at all.

_"But now there's no reply..."_

"It's like a silent hi and goodbye." Yugi said, his heart breaking more.

_"Only Hi, Goodbye..."_

Yugi remembered the day that he told Yami how he had felt. How he was so scared that Yami wouldn't return his feelings, only to find out that the pharaoh felt the exact same way. He swore it was a dream come true.

_"Like a dream come true..."_

He loved how he got so much time alone with Yami.

_"When it was me and you..."_

Crying harder when he asked _'Why?'_ again. Because he didn't know why that they only managed hi and goodbye.

_"Now I just don't know why_

_We say Hi and_

_Hi and Goodbye_

_(Hi and Goodbye)..."_

_~Meanwhile~_

Yami walked quickly away from the warf that overlooked the ocean. He had just past Yugi, his aibou. He stopped, he couldn't call Yugi that anymore. Not now since they had broken up. Yami thought back to the day he left. How Yugi sat on the bed unmoving, emotionless. Yami cringed, and banished the image into the far reaches of his mind. The reason he left was because he was afraid. He was afraid of the love that he was feeling for Yugi. He didn't know how to handle it, so he paniced and left. Hanging his head in shame, Yami continued walking down the sidewalk till a bright light of a window shined in his periferal.

_"I know it sounds like a cliche..." _

Yami looked over to the right, a small smile crossing his face as he thought _'This sounds so cliche my little one.."_

_"But when I pass our old cafe.."_

He saw the old cafe that he and Yugi would always go to whenever they would visit the beach.

_"It always feels like yesterday (like yesterday)..."_

_"It almost feels as if it was yesterday that we sat there and talked like we used to Yugi. As if none of this ever happened."_ He thought to himself, as a small ache in his heart began to grow.

_"We shared a blanket in the cold..."_

Walking further down the street, Yami saw the small hill where him and Yugi sat sharing a blanket together one cold autum night. Actually, it was the night that Yugi confessed his love for him.

_"To give a promise made of gold..."_

Yami's heart ached when he remembered the promise he made to Yugi, one he swore on the millennium puzzle that he would never break.

_"We had a deal through heart and soul..."_

Tears betrayed him as one fell down his right cheek. For, when he swore on the power of the millennium puzzle, it was a deal through their hearts and their souls that Yami would never break Yugi's. But he broke that promise.

_"Why did two lovers..."_

"Why did it end this way between us Yugi?" Yami asked.

_"End up like strangers..."_

"Why are you such a stranger to me now?" He asked again, as he slipped into a small back alley as he felt his heart begin to break.

_"When did we stop seeing eye to eye..."_

"When did we stop seeing eye to eye Yugi?" Yami cried aloud, as he leaned against the stone wall in the alleyway.

_"Every day you took my breath away..."_

"How I remember that he would steal my breath with every kiss." Yami choked out, a small smile on his face.

_"But now there's no reply.."_

But he cried again when he remembered the encounter on the warf, how neither replied to the other.

_"Only Hi, Goodbye..."_

Just a silent Hi, Goodbye.

_"Like a dream come true..."_

Yami wrapped his arms around his chest, attempting to hold himself together as he remembered the day Yugi confessed that he loved him. How he felt like it was a dream come true.

_"When it was me and you..."_

He remembered how he adored the time he got to spend with Yugi alone. Without the others to poke around and ask questions. To steal his aibou's attention away.

_"Now I just don't know why..."_

He cried harder, because he didn't know why that he could only say hi and goodbye to the one that he loved for so many years.

_"We say Hi and _

_Hi and Goodbye_

_(Hi and Goodbye)..."_

_~Yugi~_

_"I remember the way way_

_We always had words to say..."_

Wrapping his arms around his legs, Yugi thought back to the time when he and Yami would talk for hours. That the they always had something to say, something to talk about. But now...they could barely say anything to each other.

_~Yami~_

_"And nothing could tear us apart_

_I knew you by heart..."_

Yami remembered how he swore that he would never let anything tear him and Yugi apart. That nothing and no one would come between them. "I knew your dreams. Your desires. I knew you by heart aibou." He cried, putting his face in his hands.

_~Yugi~_

_"We were eye to eye_

_Now we're only Hi and Goodbye..."_

"We once saw eye to eye. Now we can only say hi and goodbye." Yugi cried as he came to realize that he may never get Yami back.

_~Both~_

Yami and Yugi both looked at the sky, wishing they could know what the other was thinking at this very moment, as their memories of their relationship ran through their minds in complete unision throught the mind link that they still shared, neither aware of it.

_"Every day you took my breath away_

_But now there's no reply_

_Only Hi, Goodbye_

_Like a dream come true_

_When it was me and you_

_Now I just don't know why_

_We say Hi and _

_Hi and Goodbye_

_(Hi and Goodbye)..."_

_~Yugi~_

_"Hi and Goodbye (goodbye)..."_

Collecting himself, Yugi stood and walked towards his grandfather's game shop that was just down the road from where he was sitting.

_~Yami~_

_"Hi and Goodbye..."_

Shaking his head, his cheeks stained with tears, Yami stood and brushed himself off and walked out the alley and back onto the street. Walking in the original direction he had been before his heart took over.

_~Yugi~_

_"Hi and Goodbye (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)..."_

As he reached the dark green door that opened into the shop, Yugi grasped the handle and turned it. Looking over just in time to see Yami only a few feet away, who in turn had stopped. Yugi noticed that his eyes were red, had he been crying?

_~Yami~_

_"Hi and Goodbye..."_

Yami had stopped as he saw that Yugi was in front of the game shop door, and was staring at him. He also noticed that Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes had bright red rings on the edges of the white, indicating that he had been crying for some time. Yami wanted so badly to reach out to him, to hold him and tell him that everthing was ok. But he thought better of it, for he was sure that was the last thing Yugi would want him to do. So instead, he straightened and silently nodded _'Hi'_ at Yugi then turned and left the other way, his heart breaking more with ever step. Bidding a silent and final _'Goodbye'_ to his lost love.

_~Yugi~_

_"Goodbye..."_

As he watched Yami's retreating form, Yugi pushed in on the door. "Goodbye, Mu Hitori No Boku." And with that he turned and entered the shop, shutting the door lightley behind him.

I apologize if this sucked. I'm not very good at song parody one-shots yet.


	5. Once Upon a December

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I also do not own the song 'Once Upon a December'. It belongs to the creators and owners of the movie Anastaisa (which, in my opinion, is one of the best movies ever)**

**WARNING: I will be using this song again in one of my other fan fictions. I just had this idea along with it. So I hope you like it.**

**WARNING #2: This is a YAOI ONE-SHOT! Don't like then please don't read.**

_**Once Upon a December**_

The wind howled against the window pane as the white cotton balls of snow fell from the skies. Yugi groaned in protest as he sneezed hard into a tissue. "Ugh! I hate the snow!" He exclaimed as he turned away from the window and crawled into bed.

A light chuckle range through the room, "Oh come now Yugi, it can't be all that bad." A familiar baritone voice said to him.

Yugi rolled over to see the light aparition of Yami standing by his bed side. He smiled, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to walk out in the stuff. Not to mention you're not the one who has a serious head cold because of this weather." He rushed the last bit as another sneeze shook his body.

"I could switch places with you if you would like. That way you could be safely inside the puzzle away from the snow and from your cold." Yami suggested, sitting down by Yugi's feet.

"No. I couldn't stand to see you having to suffer because of me." He said, blushing as he looked down.

A warm smile graced Yami's features, causing Yugi's heart to race in response. He loved how Yami could comfort him so whenever he felt down. As Yami looked out the window at the worsening blizzard outside, Yugi blushed as he always had done whenever Yami was around. Suddenly he shivered and realized that he was freezing. Looking down, he noticed that he wasn't underneath the blankets. Looking up, he saw that Yami's eyes were on him and he blushed again. "Sorry, guess it's a little chilly in here." He said as he slowly moved to get under them.

Yami chuckled lightly and stood, helping him by lifting the blankets up so Yugi could slide easily under them. Once he was, Yami tucked the blankets in around Yugi ensuring that he was nice and snug and warm. Standing fully, Yami smiled at Yugi, "Well. I should leave you to rest. You've got a big day tomorrow with the new tournament coming up. Good night Yugi." He said with a slight bow and turned to leave

"Uh Yami. Wait!" Yugi said, sitting upright. A hand outstretched trying to stop him.

Turning slightly, Yami's crimson eyes stared into Yugi's bright amethyst ones. "Yes?" He asked confused.

Yugi blushed, he couldn't believe what he was about to ask. But he knew it was worth the risk. "Could you...possibly...sing me a lullaby?"

Yami didn't move and Yugi blushed harder, "You see I haven't sleeping well lately thanks to this cold and I remember my mom used to sing me to sleep whenever I was sick to kinda help me. It's ok if you don't want to I just thought I'd ask." He said sheepishly as he laid back down.

It took a few moments but Yami finally smiled warmly again and walked back over to the bedside and climbed up onto the bed, laying behind Yugi. His almost invisible form would appear to have no mass or density to most, but to Yugi, Yami felt as real as he was. For when Yami wrapped his arms around him lightly, Yugi could feel the flex of Yami's muscles as they coiled around him. "Of coure Aibou." Yami replied.

But he remembered that he didn't know any songs, well that were appropriate enough for lullabies that is. He couldn't remember hardly anything about his ancient past, but he could feel deep down in his heart that there was something that it was yerning to remember. A lost memory perhaps? Anyway, Yami decided to sing about images that bounced around in his head. Lightly, he began to sing. The melody slow yet eary.

"Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember..."

Yugi cuddled into Yami's chest, as it reverbarated from his singing. Smiling, Yami rubbed Yugi's back as he continued, 'It seems to be working.' He thought.

"And a song someone sings

Once upon a december..."

Yugi yawned as Yami's sweet, sultery voice carried him away to a far off place. Somewhere without snow and somewhere without cold.

"Someone holds me safe and warm..."

Yami held Yugi close as he said the words, pulling him further into the saftey of his arms and keeping him warm from the harsh winter chill.

"Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory..."

Motioning with his hands as Yami described the figures dancing around in his lost memories, Yugi imagined Egyptian men and women dancing around in a grand hall. Torches lighting up the room as they carried on.

"Someone holds me safe and warm..."

Yami tightened his embrace on Yugi, showing him that he will never let him go. That he will always be safe and warm in his arms.

"Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory..."

Yugi then imagined himself dancing in the ballroom with all the different people. Each passing him off to the next, both man and woman. Laughing he continued to dance as Yami's voice carried through the hall.

"Far away

Long ago..."

The men and women slowed to a stop as the stood aside letting Yugi twirl around in the ancient hall.

"Glowing dim as an ember..."

The torches losing some of their fire, the light in the room dimmed to a soft glow.

"Things my heart used to know

Things it yerns to remember..."

Yugi twirled around till he ended up in Yami's hands, but he was dressed in different cloths. Looking closer, Yugi realized Yami was wearing garnments of the Pharaoh.

"And a song someone sings..."

Yami held both of Yugi's hands as he leaned back and then pulled Yugi close to him, kissing his forehead, then backed away causing the dream to fade back to him and Yugi laying together on Yugi's bed, snuggled under the blankets.

"Once upon a december."

As Yami's song ended, he crawled out from under the covers and kissed Yugi's forehead again. "I love you Aibou. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Yami turned and walked away, back to the corridors of the millennium puzzle. Allowing himself one last glance at the boy that he loves more than anything in this world, fast asleep, a small smile on his face.


End file.
